A Hero's Walk
by ThaKing09
Summary: AU.Naruto left to become stronger and he comes back intent on protecting his precious people. Watch as Naruto and Sakura go through new challanges. Sasuke bashing. gradually super Naruto!NaruxSaku
1. Chapter 1: Disapear

**Chapter 1: Disappear**

"There he is get him!" they screamed running towards him.

The little blond boy ran as fast as his legs would take him fear etched upon his face the blond was only four years old and had been attacked numerous times more times then even a jounin, today alone he was attacked eight times. He panted and increased his speed he made a sharp turn corner to find another mob they paused then grinned.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" asked the leader smiling manically as the other group turned the corner. "Well, shall we start?" he asked and the other group nodded slowly creeping upon the boy.

They attacked him.

Yes, the little blond boy was attacked but did not whimper, did not scream, did not cry, he would not give them that satisfaction, and they grew angrier because of it. Then, he looked up when they stopped attacking him they were all scared but of what? He turned to see the Hokage standing behind him. They all bowed but the Hokage looked at them in disgust.

"Why do you show respect to me?" he asked his people. They looked up at him questioningly.

"Because you are the Hokage." They said.

"Now tell me would you show the same respect to a person who saved this village?" He asked.

"Of course Hokake-sama" they said.

He glared at them striking fear in their hearts "…you lie for you have been beating your hero since the day he saved you all you have neglected him spit at him and caused him so much pain" they looked at him again with confused faces and he sighed. "Your hero is this boy Uzumaki Naruto"

The people became outraged and yelled complaints.

"SILENCE!" the Hokage yelled and looked at the teary eyed boy. "People of this village hang your heads in shame for you are worse then the demon fox not only have you beaten an innocent parentless child, but your hero. How could he be our hero you ask? Well if you failed to realize that if the Yondaime failed to seal the demon then you would all be dead right now. The boy had it put into him unwillingly he was only five hours old and to blame him for what happened when at that time he was in the hospital that is unforgivable."

The Hokage got on his knees and faced Naruto "Naruto…I'm sorry that I haven't been their for you to protect you from idiots like these"

The boy looked around then processed the information he understood now why he was hated he looked at the Hokage.

The boy said and smiled "It's O.K."

The people mumbled apologies but were still stubborn to accept what the Hokage had said. The Hokage smiled then left the people looked at Naruto in disgust, shock, awe, or confusion. Then one man spoke up.

"I don't care what Hokage-sama says a demon is a demon and you will die Naruto!" and he charged at Naruto with a knife ... Naruto blocked the swing, the knife cut both of his arms he winced in pain and ran to the playground looking for a new hiding spot.

He stopped to take a breath he walked up to the stream and washed himself. He heard some sniffling and looked up at the swing set to see a little girl his age crying. He walked up to her and looked at her curiously.

"What's wrong?" he asked the girl she gasped and looked up at him she had pink hair and light emerald green eyes.

"Everyone makes fun of my big forehead" she said hiding it from her.

"Everyone makes fun of me for my whiskers besides I like your forehead it makes me wanna kiss it." he said, he paused then asked her then he asked her. "What's your name?"

"Haruno Sakura" she said softly.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" he exclaimed "Let's be friends!"

"Hai" Sakura said "Let's play"

"Ok, what game?" the blond asked

"What about tag?" the blond nodded his head "How do you play"

She stared at him at first then explained the game "Ok" he replied

"Oh look it's forehead and whiskers" a group of kids said ready to beat them.

"Don't hurt her I'll take mine and her beating" he said they shrugged and started beating him when they were done they left him.

"Naruto…why?" she asked

"Because you are my first precious person" he said then stumbled. Naruto pulled out a gold necklace with a strange design on it he gave it to Sakura. "Here I'm going on a trip and I don't want to lose it" he said rubbing the back of his head. She looked at him sad. "Don't worry Sakura-chan I'll come back I promise"

She blushed _'He called me…Sakura-chan'_. Then nodded "Alright N-Naruto-kun"

He smiled and she blushed then a voice came.

"Sakura! Time to go!" a woman called.

"Remember don't tell anyone I'm leaving" Naruto said and Sakura nodded.

The woman came from behind the tree and smiled "There you are Sakura." she said relieved then scowled at the sight of Naruto "We're leaving" she growled.

"Hai!" Sakura yelled she was about to run but looked at Naruto and gave him a hug

"B-bye Naruto-kun" then turned and ran to her scowling mother.

"I'll have to write Jiji-san a letter" he thought out loud.

It was dark now the whole village was asleep except for a little blond boy he ran over to the Hokage tower and wrote the letter to the Hokage he asked for the Hokage to tell the people he died of injuries they inflicted so they would at least be happy. When he was satisfied with his writing, he left the village and ran as fast as he could. He ran until he crossed the border of fire country. He was very tired and collapsed under a tree and fell asleep but instead of dreaming he landed in a dim lit hallway with water at ankle height he walked around until he found a huge cage and on the door was a piece of paper it said seal. Suddenly the blond heard breathing and looked into the cage and saw to giant red eyes looking at him.

'_**I am the Kyuubi no kitsune'**_ he bellowed. _**'I have been watching you kit you are weak and I see you want to become stronger why?'**_

'_I want to be able to protect Sakura-chan and other precious people I might gain.'_

'_**Ah, I see well then if you want to get stronger then I will teach you'**_

'_You will thank you!' Naruto yelled making Kyuubi wince._

'_**Kit lets head over to Lightning Country'**_

'_Hai!'_

Naruto woke up and followed the directions Kyuubi told him. As soon as Naruto left Kyuubi started teaching him, Naruto had to learn how to be strong fast so, he had a strict schedule.

_5 am – wake up_

_5:15 – run 500 laps around campsite_

_6 am – begin 1000 sit-ups and push-ups_

_7:30 – begin meditation_

_8:45 – begin taijutsu training _

_10:50 – take break, eat lunch_

_11:30 – begin ninjutsu training_

_2:45 – begin genjutsu training_

_4 pm – run towards next destination_

_7:20 – 100 push-ups and sit-ups_

_8 pm –take break, eat _

_8:30 – learn more taijutsu_

_9:50 – learn more ninjutsu_

_11:10 – learn more genjutsu_

_12:20 - sleep _

Naruto was always tired and always tried his best. He never complain and grew stronger each day, but his heart turned a little colder to other people but stayed warm to those he got to know real well. He went around the country meeting friends and people that accepted him he trained with many ninja and learned enough jutsu to compete with the famous copy-nin. He faced many rouge ninja too, at least A-class missing-nin. Though he had bad memories from Konoha he could never bring himself to hate it, he still wanted to become Hokage.

"Naruto-kun wake up" the golden hair ninja woke it's been four years since he left Konoha.

"Huh. … Kasami nee-chan five more minutes" he mumbled the green haired woman looked at him.

"Fine I guess your not going to learn a new forbidden jutsu today" she said dramatically.

"Nani?" His ear twitched _forbidden…jutsu_ "I'm up, I'm up"

"Good now lets start"

"OK!"

Naruto and Kasami practiced the forbidden jutsu by lunch he had it mastered.

"Uhh… Kasumi nee-chan" Naruto said questioningly.

"Yes Naruto-kun I know tomorrow go run to the next town" she said. "I'll miss you"

"…Me too" he said.

They walked home in silence and went to bed in the morning he was gone. The blond took rest and made camp. He started to meditate and found himself back at the cage of the Kyuubi.

"_**Ah… just the kit I wanted to see" the kitsune said. "I have a matter to discuss with you"**_

"_Hai Kyuubi-sama"_

"_**Kit sorry to say this but I'm not going to be apart of this world any more, the seal is killing me faster than we thought. I've caused you and many other people too much pain and don't worry its not like I'm gone forever you have to fox summoning scroll. So if I leave your body you'll be able to summon me as the boss. I will give you all my chakra, healing abilities and a rune blade you'll get soon enough when you wake go see Kanji he will teach you how to use it the blade has been forged from fire itself and it enhances whatever element that belongs to you. This blade will only be used by you and blood relatives and only if they are found worthy. I will also cram in every single jutsu I've seen including forbidden and 'lost through the ages' jutsu into your head you'll know more jutsu then an Uchiha can copy." Kyuubi sighed **_

Naruto took in the information and nodded slowly he was sad he wouldn't have anyone to talk too. _"I see. Well at least you'll be free and I won't die" _the blond said slowly but then smiled_ "But you'll be giving me cool things so I'll always remember you and so will all of my decadents"_

"_**My time is almost up I'm not gonna lie this is gonna hurt … a lot"**_

"_I'm ready"_

"_**Good. Good-bye kit"**_

Naruto nodded as tears fell. _"Good-bye Kyuubi-sama"_

Naruto suddenly felt a burst of pain he squeezed his eyes shut and curled into a fetal position he felt his body change he howled in pain then after what seemed like hours it stopped. Naruto opened his eyes and realized _"AHHHHHHH I'M A KITSUNE!!"_ Naruto looked at his golden fur then ran to a nearby stream he had his eyes were and icy cold blue that made him look dangerous he looked behind him to see four tails lazily sweeping the air he looked like a miniature Kyuubi. Then all of a sudden knowledge of all of his changes flooded into his mind. He collapsed again howling in pain as his brain was filled with information. Then, when he was able to stand he raced back to the campsite.

He calmed his nerves and started to meditate when he finished he returned to his human state he didn't know how he knew it he just did. He noticed his enhanced senses then noticed the pair of rune blades. He walked up to it and it started glowing he picked it up and felt the power flow within him. The hilts was rough silver with a blue orb in the center of one and a red orb in the center of the other they both had a long white bandage that wrapped around the swords, with no guard the silver melted and blended into the unknown metal that formed the katana blades, on the blade were rune markings and swirls. It also came with a black belt with rune markings on it he strapped on the belt it attached from his left hip to his lower right in a diagonal. He applied human chakra into the blade with the blue orb and the rune markings glowed blue and formed a dragon, he then applied demon chakra into the blade with the red orb and the runes glowed red and formed a nine-tailed fox he knew he could interchange the chakra making the blades to become one purple blade with a phoenix on it. After he looked it over he went to sleep. He woke up in the morning and wrapped his twin katana with the white cloth and placed them on the back of his belt in an X formation _'Ah. The rune markings keep them from falling' _he thought then he headed to find Kanji …

* * *

What should Naruto's bloodline be:

Control over:

wind

lightning

both

or

Sharingan

Rinnegan

or

anything you can think of


	2. Chapter 2

Wow sorry guys for never writing a second chapter I've been so busy its literally been years um I guess I'm putting this story up for adoption and anyone who wants to claim it can just message me if you want it and notify me when you make new chapters.

This story has been adopted by Gravenimage


End file.
